srythfandomcom-20200214-history
Festival of Blades
This Adventurers Guild event was Sryth's first PvP (Player versus Player) contest, with the fights orchestrated and narrated by the GM. It was available for a limited time; Announced on June 17, 2007, the first round was fought on July 11, with the last fight on the 27th. Final rewards were announced on August 2007, with the tweaking of the Residence's details extending through September. The second Festival of Blades took place in 2011. General information It took place on the Dragonhill Fields, in Western Tysa, near Trithik. It was announced on June 17, 2007. The first round was fought on July 11, with the last fight on the 27th. Final rewards were announced on August 2007, with the tweaking of the Residence's details extending through September. Players could receive special rewards in the form of AT and the top eight competitors received special dwellings. There were also related quests (see below). The admission fee was 4 AT. 193 contestants registered. Each player could register more than one character. They were sorted according to a certain "seed". The full mechanic for the seeds is unknown, but they were related to character's stats, MR, SP and equipment (Characters could change their equipment between rounds). Each round, the highest-seeded character would fight the lowest-seeded one, the second highest fought the second lowest, and so on. There were often surprising results where a character defeated another (much higher-seeded) one. Also, to account for the odd number of contestants, on each round one character at random received a "free pass" allowing him/her to proceed without fighting. The round proceeded this way (the initial number of contestants and sixth round sanity check come from forum reports) * First round: 193 contestants, 96 fights, one free pass * Second round: 97 contestants, 48 fights, one free pass * Third round: 49 contestants, 24 fights, one free pass * Fourth round: 25 contestants, 12 fights, one free pass * Fifth round: 13 contestants, 6 fights, one free pass * Sixth round: 7 characters passed to 6th round. Havoc's Magical was the highest-seeded character to lose on the fifth round, and got the 8th residence. 3 fights + free pass * Seventh round: 4 contestants, 2 fights. Winners: Chase and Trogg * Eighth and final round: 1 fight. Winner of the Festival of Blades: Chase You can have a look at how it was in these old forum threads: * First round * Second round * Third round * July 2007 Random Chat Also, in July 7 The GM randomly selected 3 FoB contestants to get 2000 free Sryth Bonus Points. The lucky winners were stirlock, sunwukong and scionist. The contestants of the final fight (Chase and Trogg) were honoured with a special in-game place: They can be seen during the Solundor's Grand Ring of Illusion tournament. Prizes * Just for participating you received 4 AT (thus regaining the ones spent to register) * For 1 victory you received 8 AT * I seem to remember the max prize were 64 AT, thus it would be 8 AT for each fight won Mezaryl Mezaryl set up a store here, where you could swap your weapons from Iakor to new weapons, which will change your alignment to Saintly. This functionality was later added to Mezaryl's stall in Blade Square in Trithik. The Shimmering Silver Axe/Staff/Mace etc. all have statistics and description identical to the Longsword, apart from the word describing the specific weapon type. Associated Quests These quests were available during the Festival of Blades. They are not longer accessible. Blightroot Location: Dragonhill Fields Description: When Yulia the Festival Master learns that a man by the name of Loyarn and his associates may be prowling the tournament grounds, you are the first person she turns to for help with the burgeoning dilemma... Rewards: * 14 Adventurer Tokens in total * 64 xp to Woodsmanship and Thievery if you examine the vial (and succeed the check) * 64xp to Archery if you succeed the archery * 64 general xp for completion. * , if you choose to keep it. (no further use known) Whitebeard Location: Dragonhill Fields Description: His twinkling eyes peek at you from both sides of his long, crooked nose... Rewards: * 32 xp to Divination if you successfully use it, * 64 xp to Thievery * 2 Adventurer Tokens - Required a use of Thievery (60+) * 27+ gold (if the check is successful) Battle Charms A peddler is selling battle charms in three different forms. * * * He claims that they are magical, although through a skill check you can see they're not, and there's an aura of deceit around the peddler. Their use (if any) is currently unknown. Special Dwellings The top eight competitors received special dwellings unavailable to anyone else. Along with each comes a set of unique items that no other character has. See the associated forum thread. Originally, the Green Moon Tower was going to be the only residence offered as a prize. This was soon increased to 4 residences, and finally to 8. All dwellings had several common characteristics, some of them present in the much later Residences: * Store items (limit varies from 200 to 300) with a better interface. * Quick travel to various locations around the kingdom, and a special item which allowed to call the coach from any place * Sell items to a fence (at 75% of value, up to 3000 gold max) (was initially up to 7500) * grind in a custom dungeon Each residence also hosted several unique items, according to a certain theme. * A weapon * Two pieces of armour * One special healing elixir that allowed his or her owner to heal once per day. These are the dwellings and items we know about: Green Moon Tower * First prize * Owner: Chase (AG) Eclipse Blade * Class: Weapon, Slashing * Enc: 4 * Quality: Magical * Power: Elemental Wrath * Melee Rating: +30, and +10 extra vs. Undead, and +10 extra vs. Giants, and +10 extra vs. Dragons * Aura: +1 * Might: +1 This green-hued longsword was enchanted long ago by the famous warrior/mage Joultar. It is a remarkable weapon that can only be wielded by the rightful owner of the Green Moon Tower. This weapon is of magical quality. ;The third item of this special residence (a piece of armour) is unknown. Blacklake Keep * 2nd prize. * Owner: Trogg (shadowdragon). Woodcrown Tower Owner: Casey (AG) Larkgnoll Keep Owner: Nathair Ap Dubh (AG) Stonewarren Owner: OhGosh The Bold (AG) ;Third item (a piece of armour) is unknown Reddoor Owner: Magical (Havoc). 8th prize. Category:Limited-time events Category:AG-only